


rose tint my world

by lostin_space



Series: Flowers Bloom [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Near Death, light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Liz knew the flowers hurt when they bloomed, but nothing hurt more than when a full-sized red rose bloomed on her chest.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Flowers Bloom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684996
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	rose tint my world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/gifts).



> thanks for the idea ❤️️

Liz knew the flowers hurt when they bloomed, but nothing hurt more than when a full-sized red rose bloomed on her chest.

She gasped awake, struggling to breathe and tears coming to her eyes as she felt the flower. Thorns irritated her skin. They’d never grown thorns before.

“Liz? Liz, what’s going on?” Max asked, sleepily flipping the lights on. When he saw her chest, he froze. He’d never actually seen her grow any flowers which probably meant he thought had no soulmate. What a lovely surprise. “Liz?”

Liz let out an unchained sob, clutching her chest as the rose pushed out further and thorns clawed at her. What the fuck was going on? What was Kyle _doing_?

It took a few moments of forcing a clear-head to realize that it was her heart. He’d gotten hurt in his heart. There was literally no way this _wasn’t_ bad. She scrambled to find her phone as Max just sat there trying to process what was going on. 

“I need, I need to get to Kyle,” she said through her tears, still clutching her chest.

“ _Kyle_?” he repeated. She ignored his shock.

“Where is my fucking phone?!” Liz demanded, searching desperately for it. Max moved in slow motion as he went to hand it to her. She snatched it from his hand. What was Kyle supposed to be doing tonight? How did he get hurt in the middle of the night? It wasn’t a heart attack, internal injuries didn’t affect soulmates like this, so it had to be _external._ What the fuck happened?

She typed in Kyle’s number that she knew by heart, pressing it to her ear as it rang.

This wasn’t happening. They haven’t talked yet. They haven’t discussed what they were going to do yet. They hadn’t told Max yet. They were going to figure something out, they were. He can’t be hurt like this.

Obviously, he didn’t answer the phone, so she called Alex. Again, no answer. Liz screamed and threw her phone, climbing out of bed without another thought. 

“Where are you going? Do you know where he is?” Max asked, shaking from his head enough to follow.

“No, but I need to find him, he-he’s hurt,” Liz said, sloppily putting on shoes and all but running out of the room. Max followed.

“Okay, okay, well let’s find him,” he said calmly, grabbing her arm. She tried to pull away, but he held her in place. “We gotta stay calm, okay? I’ve been getting better at the whole psychic thing, let me see if I can find him then I can go and heal him, alright?” 

“Okay,” she sniffled. He nodded and licked his lips.

“Can I touch the… the rose? It’ll help since it’s from him,” he said softly, like he was worried he wasn’t allowed to touch her anymore. She nodded, pulling her tank top down to give him full access.

Max carefully put his hand on her chest, the rose sitting in the space between his thumb and forefinger. The heat of his skin seemed to counter the irritation the thorns were causing. Then they both focused on Kyle.

Max opened his eyes with a sharp inhale and then grabbed her hand, already pulling her out of the house and towards the car before explaining.

“He’s at the lab Alex set up, but he’s not alone, Alex is with him. He can keep him alive until I get there and I’ll heal him, okay?” Max told her, starting up the car and putting it in reverse.

Liz sat in the passenger seat, holding her chest and whispering over and over a plea for Kyle to be okay. He had to be okay. They had to figure out what to do about them being soulmates. _Soulmates._

When they got to the school that they’d set up at, it wasn’t hard to find where Kyle and Alex were. They were outside the front as if someone had fucking rushed them. Liz and Max ran out of the car.

“Kyle,” Liz said, collapsing at his side. He was staring up with glassy eyes, gasping from breath. He had a bullet hole over his heart, blood pooling around him.

“I-I don’t know what happened,” Alex said, losing his cool for once, “They came out of nowhere, I don’t know what happened.”

“Let me,” Max said. They carefully made space for him as much as Liz wanted to hold onto him and watched as Max used all his energy to heal him.

Liz could the flower on her chest wither as he was healed, falling off like an umbilical cord when he gasped a full breath again. She collapsed on him and Alex, thankfully, tended to Max. 

“You scared the absolute shit out of me,” she whispered, hugging him tightly, “You can’t die on me.”

“Sorry,” Kyle said softly, cautiously wrapping his arms around her, “Didn’t mean to.”

“We still have to talk,” she said.

“Yeah,” Max added in a breathy tone, “We really do.”

Liz closed her eyes and ignored everything in favor of Kyle’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
